yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoko Kita
'First Name ' Kyoko 'Last Name' Kita 'IMVU Name' Discordia 'Nicknames' Kiko 'Age' DOB: June 17th Ark 7 Age: 17 Ark 8 Age: 17 Ark 9 Age: 19 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6" 'Weight' 104 lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' “Thought must be divided against itself before it can come to any knowledge of itself.” ''When it comes to Kyoko Kita, you are never sure what you are going to get. Due to an incident when she was younger, yin and yang split and remained tethered by only the finest of strands. While not succumbing to multiple personalities fully, Kyoko’s two halves are fully conscious of each other, coming and going on a whim. One could say her dominant half, or the half that appears most frequently, contains what society would define as good and the other half (that is often too lazy to be bothered with such mundane tasks as showing herself) contains what society would deem her dark half. Both halves have their own agenda and goals and they are continually at war with each other in an attempt to achieve what their aims are. The yang part of her personality is very bright and cheerful, always aiming to please the people around her. She loves hard work and accomplishing tasks efficiently and above what is expected. This side of her loves to help people and puts others before her, sometimes even to the point where she sacrifices her own well-being. She is also woefully naive and sees the best in everyone, even if it is non-existent. Kyoko is very affectionate and cuddly when her yang half is showing. She is rather intelligent, in a book smart sort of sense, but rather clueless when it comes to the ways of the world. Kyoko’s yin nature is manipulative, greedy and selfish. She will use whatever tools available to achieve whatever desire she has at the moment with little concern for the consequences. This behavior is only magnified by the fact that she rarely deals with the consequences herself and instead lets her better half take the fall. She is stubborn and mouthy and the concept of respect escapes her. She strives on power, both physical and mental, as well as powerful connections. If it gets her closer to her end goal or even a casual whim, she can act the part of a good little minion. However, she never fully relinquishes control. For the most part, both yin and yang are warring. Even when one is on the surface, the other is always whispering in her ear, thwarting or scolding. On occasion, the yin side will present itself when yang is on the verge of being taken advantage of. Unfortunately, she is far too naïve to notice that she is being protected and instead takes the behavior to be the typical antics of her negative half and gets upset with her for offending someone or the likes. The yin side, justifies it by the annoyance she causes and the fact that while the mind is split, it is still one body and she has to endure and watch whatever is about to happen, blatantly refusing to admit any show of concern for her other half. ' ' 'Clan & Rank' TBD 'What district do you live in? '''TBD 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Shrine Maiden/Genetecist at Saito Corp Weapons *The Kris (a wavy blade 14 inches long) *Golok (coated with scorpian venom similar to a machete)) *Pisau Bilat (big ole kitchen knife) *Scarf *a small hand held curved blade that is about 3 inches long and can be concealed into the palm of the hand and not seen *a kitana *anything she can get her hands on 'Fighting Style' *Thunderous Boxing *Silat 'Abilities' *Illusion Manipulation 'Chi Manipulation' The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of Chi. Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. 'Inner Strength' hile Keyth has been away. Kyoko has found time to Train with Xiao Lee, The family uncle. Finally gaining a former understanding of where her true strength lies. Kyoko is able to push her hidden strength within her and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. Kyoko will be able to bypass all limitations she's possessed on her offensive and defensive capabilities along with her overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. She can also sense energy sources, whether they are electromagnetic (magnetic, infrared), psionic, or chi based and can even use them in a manner that replicates other senses. With her unleashing her inner strength. She has the ability that allows her to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. With this ability she becomes a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill.Kyoko is as deadly at long-range as she is in close quarters. When she unleashes her inner strength. Kyoko's true inner power full shows. Meaning, She has a strong soul that is equivalent to the power of many souls which comes in handy in situations that tests one's spiritual fortitude and grants spiritual abilities. Her soul is unable to be bound by anything and lives free without any need of dependence. It is also strengthened her desire to get what she wants, no matter the cost. In this state, Kyoko is able to enter a special State of Mind, where she understands who she is and what her true purpose is. She is able to gain new abilities, as well as increase their current abilities, also able to achieve outstanding feats that others are rarely capable of. Kyoko's intelligence increases, she gain enhanced awareness, increased speed, strength, reflexes, gain great mental focus, etc.But the Bulk of her power finally leaves her with this final ability. With her connection, and straight decendatism of Tsukuyomi ( Read Ark 8 to fully understand.) She has a small amount of 'gravity manipulation.' She can control gravitational fields; bending gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, causing objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flattening objects, and generating miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. She cannot crush actual RPC's but NPC's are something to be afraid of. When using the technique, her hair will flow a firey blue, and get incoated in a blue aura that surrounds her body. Her eyes going bright glowing green. Combat Empowerment Users are capable of boosting their strengths every time they battle. The more the user fights, the stronger they become, especially when brought to a near death situation. This includes their natural abilities such as speed or strength and even supernatural abilities and skills. The Chikara no Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous. Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree. One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. The Shinto Gods (or other gods) will unlock hidden potentials within this person through Tenchi Soul. Allies/Enemies Allies *Keyth Tasanagi *Keyome Tasanagi *Xiao Lee *Raiden *Tsukuyomi Enemies *Kiken Tasanagi 'Background' ' ' Kyoko is rather unsure of what the beginning of her life entailed. Whatever events led her personality to sever, also led to her lapse in memories. Her first memories of her existence are at the tender age of six where she awoke on the side of the road, barefoot and in a night gown crusted with blood, someone else’s blood. She clearly can remember looking up at the night sky as soft flakes of snow billowed down and landed around her, kissing the ground for only an instant before melting. With green eyes turned to the heavens, mesmerized by the perfect moon that hung above her. With no destination in mind, she began to wander in attempts to get closer. It may have been minutes, but was more likely to have been hours, that Kyoko wandered. The ache of hunger clung to her and when she had reached the point where her body seemed as if it could not go on, she pushed further and found herself standing before the polished wood of the torii and the stone steps that led to a shrine dedicated to Tsukiyomi no Mikoto, the Moon Kami. She collapsed leaning against the temizuya and was found by the old woman who looked after the shrine. All efforts to discover the events that led her to that moment were futile and eventually she just became part of life at the shrine. Kyoko, both halves, worked hard learning the rituals, ceremonies and observances that went along with being a shrine maiden. In a few years, she had mastered Noh and the sacred Kagura dance, lost in the grace, beauty and control of it. Her body became agile and flexible. She also was required to do all the physical chores that her elder caretaker could not, so she is rather strong from the physical nature of these chores. Kyoko’s schooling was primarily at the hand of the elder caretaker and she has never attended a public school before. The events that led to her enrolment in Kasaihanna High School stem directly from the death of the caretaker. Kyoko is well versed in such arts as calligraphy and tea ceremony, as well as the basic subjects one would learn in a proper school. Kyoko’s two halves were united by Tsukiyomi when she first traveled to the Shinto realm and on her journey there she fell in love with Keyth Tasanagi and gained a pet in the form of a white tiger named Raiden. The tiger was bestowed to her by Tsukiyomi as a guardian and aid. During that trip, she also defeated Kiken Tasanagi, loosening his hold on Keyth. Before returning she spent one night with Keyth resulting in the birth of twins, Keyomi and Kin. Keyomi is much like her father, while Kin is quieter and reserved taking after her. She raised the two, while Keyth was still missing. Her visit to Shinto Realm also resulted in her being given a gift from Keyo Tasanagi. He granted her all the knowledge he possessed on fighting and battle. After Keyth returned, they were a happy family for quite some time before the tournament. She was severely wounded when fighting and snuck out of the hospital to return to the shrine. While she was healing Keyth was doing his own healing and vanished for several months, resulting in him falling in love with someone else. After things fell through with Keyth, Kyoko left Kasaihana for several years in order to take part in an accelerated degree program in Genetics. While she was away, her time was spent either studying or training. Kyoko also matured a lot and her girlish persona shifted to a more mature and serious woman. Now, that she has returned she is looking to establish her career and enjoy life. Adult 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 7 Episode 17: Trip to Sora Street " Enter Divine Fist"! Ark 7 Episode 20: Kasihana School Maddness Ark 7 Episode 35: Happy birthday Keyth Ark 7 Episode 41: The Call To A New World Ark 8 Episode 1: District 4 =Ark 8 Episode 5: Raiden is your name= =Ark 8 Episode 6: Fresh meat= =Ark8 Episode 7: Lord Shishigami= =Ark 8 Episode 8: Blaze it down= =Ark 8 Episode 11: Trivial Down Time= =Ark 8 Episode 14: Calming flames= =Ark 8 Episode 20: It's All A Lie...It Begins Now.= =Ark 8 Episode 32: A Funeral for the Gods= =Ark 8 Episode 33: Battle For The Land Of Sand= =Ark 8 Episode 35:The Return= =Ark 8 Episode 36: Battle to the moon, Yin and Yang= =Ark 8 Episode 37: The Final Fronteir= =Ark9 Episode 3: Im home!= =Ark 9 Episode 5: Family man= =Ark 9 Episode 12: The new family pet.= =Ark 9 Episode 15: Kyoko's charge.= =Ark 9 Episode 23: Nothings Ever That Simple= =Ark10 Episode 11 GMAF2 Part 1: Preliminary matches. Welcome to the GMAF'S!= =Ark 10 Episode 14 GMAF2 Part 4: Kyoko Kita Vs Densuke Ryoji= =Ark 10 Episode 21: Not in KasaiHana Anymore= =Ark 10 Episode 23: Ventful battles. Keyth Vs Shira!= =YMRP- Ark 10 Time Skip= 'APPROVED BY' Windchimer94 (talk) 10:50, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Tasanagi family